Pechowa trzynastka
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek dziesiąty Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Poranek, 7:00 13 zawodników spędzała właśnie czas na statku Chris'a, którym wracali z Czarnobyla na Wawanakwę. Wszyscy byli bardzo zadowolonie z tych luksusów jakie mieli na statku. Statek, kabina dla ekipy W kabinie dla ekipy przebywał właśnie Chris i tajemnicza postać. Widac było, że Chris był przestraszony obecnością tajemniczego gościa. 'Chris: '''Okej, a więc czego chcesz? '???: Powrotu do gry! Chris: Pff zapomnij! ???: 'Oj radzę ci ze mną nie zadzierać! '''Chris: '''Bo co mi zrobisz? '???: Wysadzę całą Wawanakwę w piz*u! Chris: 'Eeee...Tam! Nie moja wyspa. '???: 'To zabiorę ci show! '''Chris: '''Nie! Tego nie możesz zrobić! '???: 'A założysz się? '''Chris: '''Grrr! Dobra pozwolę ci wrócić do programu ... Statek, przy basenie 150px 150px ''Tymczasem przy basenie opalały się prawie wszystkie dziewczyny, prócz Joanny, która nie chcę z nimi przebywać i poszła do swojej kajuty. '''Sarah: '''To co dziewczyny? Pogadamy o chłopakach tutaj? '''Victoria: '''Sorki, ale nie. '''Rousemarie: '''Właśnie. '''Maddie: Nikt mi się tutaj nie podoba. Victoria: '''Serio? '''Maddie: '''Tak! Nikt nie jest wart mnie! '''Victoria: '''Serio? '''Maddie: '''Tak! '''Margaret: '''Pfff! Ci chłopacy to leszcze i tyle! '''Maddie: '''Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam! '''Rousemarie: '''Wcale nie! Nathan jest słodki. '''Natasza: Serio? To bezguście... Rousemarie: '''Wcale, że nie! A właśnie, a kto tobie się podoba? '''Natasza: Nikt! Rousemarie: 'Ta jasne... '''Natasza: '''Na serio. Ci chłopacy to idioci! '''Rousemarie: '''Ugh. '''Sarah: '''Dla mnie tutaj Zebrik był słodki, ale szkoda, że opdadł. '''Victoria: '''To mogłaś na niego nie głosować. '''Sarah: '''No trudno. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Victoria: Muszę przyznać, że nawet mnie ktoś się teraz spodobał, czyli .... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sarah: Brakuje mi ciebie Zebrik! Albo Lebrik...Zawsze was myliłam! Rousemarie: '''Ehh. Idę z stąd. '''Natasza: Okej. Narka. Rousemarie odeszła od dziewczyn. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Rousemarie: 'Super, że dotarłam tak daleko, ale szkoda mi jest tej jedenastki, której teraz tutaj nie ma... Statek, sala bankietowa 150px 150px ''Na sali bankietowej byli prawie wszyscy chłopacy, prócz Junior'a, ktory chciał uniknąć kolejnej kłótni z chłopakami i nie tylko... '''Vegeta: '''Ej co wy na to by wyeliminowac z stąd Junior'a? '''James: '''to dobry pomysł, ale pamiętaj, że nie ma jeszcze rozłączenia. '''Vegeta: Ale wy możecie się go pozbyć. 4 głosy na niego i już po nim! James: 'W sumie... '''Vegeta: '''On jest jak karaluch. Trzeba go szybko wytępić za nim się rozmnoży. '''Fernando: '''Rozmnoży? '''Vegeta: '''Tak! '''Fernando: '''Aaaaaa! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: '''Vegeta jest dziwny! '''Fernando: '''Teraz już czaję! '''Vegeta: '''To dobrze. '''Nathan: '''Ja też się zgadzam na jego eliminację. '''Boris: I ja! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: '''Junior ma wielką sympatię u widzów, ale nadszedł już czas by się go pozbyć! '''Vegeta: Zatem postanowione i głosujecie na Junior'a! Reszta chłopaków: 'Tak! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: 'Hahah! Frajerzy! Statek, kajuta dziewczyn 150px 150px ''W kajucie dziewczyn sama przebywała Joanna. Do pokoju właśnie weszła Rousemarie, która od razu usiadła obok Joanny. '''Rousemarie: Hej Joanna! Joanna: 'Czego? '''Rousemarie: '''Wypadałoby przywitac się ze mną. '''Joanna: '''Mam to, gdzieś. '''Rousemarie: '''Aha? '''Joanna: '''Czego? '''Rousemarie: '''Już nic, ale pamiętaj, że taką postawą szybciej wrócisz do domu. '''Joanna: '''Pff. ''Rousemarie wyszła z kajuty. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rousemarie: '''Biedna... Statek, korytarz 150px ''Tymczasem Junior szedł samotnie korytarzem, gdy przez przypadek potknął się o dywan i wpadł na Rousemarie, która akurat szla w jego kierunku. Obaj leżeli na ziemi w nieciekawej sytuacji. '''Junior: '''Wow! Laska uważaj! '''Rousermarie: To ty uważaj! Junior wstał i pomógł wstać także Rousemarie. Trzymał cały czas ją za rękę, a ta lekko zarumieniła się. Rousemarie: '''Mógłbyś puścić moją rękę? '''Junior: A ta jasne! Puścił jej rękę. Rousemarie: Dziękuję. Junior: 'Spoko laska! ''Rousemarie zachichotała i się zarumieniła, a Junior się uśmiechnął. '''Junior: Jesteś taka piękna! Rousemarie: '''Dziekuje, ale ja mam tak jakby chłopaka! '''Junior: Tak jakby twoim chłopakiem jest Nathan, ale on cię tylko chcę wykorzystać! Rousemarie: 'Serio? '''Junior: '''Tak. '''Rousemarie: '''Och. ''Rousemarie zaczęła płakać i przytuliła się do Junior'a. 'Junior: '''Już laska. Junior jest przy tobie. '''Chris (przez megafon): '''Obozowicze! Niech wszyscy zjawią się na mostku kapitańskim! Statek, mostek kapitański 150px 150px ''Wszyscy zajwili się na mostku kapitańskim, na którym czekał już Chris. '''Chris: '''Witajcie pechowo trzynatsko! '''Maddie: "Pechowo Trzynastko"? Chris: Ech! Wszystko zepsułaś! Ale wracając do rzczy...Czas na wasze wyzwanie! Sarah: '''Tutaj? '''Chris: '''Na wyspie będziemy dopiero jutro, a więc korzystamy z czego się da! '''Sarah: '''Aha... '''Chris: '''Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem jest odnalezieniem mojej roślinki! '''Joanna: '''Roślinki? '''Chris: '''Tak Larry'ego! '''Sarah: Ale on był w 4 sezonie Totalnej Porażki! I występował jako jeden z mutantów! Chris: '''No to co? '''Sarah: '''To, że jest ogromny! '''Chris: '''Wcale nie! Larry jest już prawie normalny, ale dalej lubi zjadac mięso itp; '''Sarah: '''A na jakiej jest wyskości? '''Chris: '''Coś tak dwa metry! '''Sarah: '''Już po nas. '''Chris: '''Ale waszym zadaniem jest nie tylko znalezieniem go, ale także musicie zabrać mu kwiat! '''Victoria: '''Czyś ty oszalal do reszty?! '''Chris: Nie! Aha i bym zapomniał Larry ma to do siebie, że może się przemieszczać w różne miejsca! Maddie: Skończyleś? Chris: 'Tak! Zatem ruszajcie! ''I ruszyli. Zadanie Obie druzyny pobeigły w różne strony statku tak, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć Larry'ego każdy przykladał się do wyzwania. Statek, kajuta dziewczyn 150px Niebezpieczne Lornetki od razu wzięły się za szukanie Larry'ego w kajucie dziewczyn, ale jednak go tam ni było. '''Joanna: '''Kto wpadl na tak chory pomysł by tu właśnie go szukać?! '''Sarah: '''No ja, a bo co? '''Joanna: '''Czemu akurat tu?! '''Sarah: '''Bo myślałam, że... '''Joanna: ...Że co?! Ugh! Nie można na ciebie liczyć! Maddie: 'Ej! Trochę spokojnie! '''Joanna: '''Nie pyskuj mi tutaj! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maddie: 'Joannie chyba naprawdę odbiło! (Pokoj Zwierzeń)'Joanna: 'Pff! Wygrać mogą tylko ci najsilniejsi! '''Vegeta: '''Dobra chodźmy to strata czasu! '''Natasza: '''Właśnie...I tak tu nic nie ma więc... '''Victoria: '''W sumie racja. Chodźmy! ''Wszyscy wybiegli, a chwilę potem z kajuty wyszedł Larry. Statek, przy basenie 150px Tymczasem przy basenie drużyna Spokojnych Lornetek szukała Larry'ego, ale tak samo jak rywale bez skutku. 'Rousemarie: '''Super...Chyba nigdy go nie znajdziemy! '''Margaret: '''O nie! ''Margaret kopnęła, gdzieś pnącza Larry'ego do wody tak by nikt ich nie zauważył. '''Boris: Co za nie fart... Uśmienchął się podstępnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: Margaret to nie zła rywalka, a wygram to ja! Boris: '''Junior! Czemu wrzuciłeś poszlakę do basenu?! '''Junior: Co?! Nathan: '''Że co proszę?! '''Junior: '''Ja nic nie wrzucałem do basenu. '''Boris: '''Ta jasne...Każdy tak mówi! '''Junior: Czemyu klamiesz?! Boris: 'Nie kłamię! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: 'Heheh! Junior ma przekichane! '''Fernando: '''Ale to nie on bo sma widziałem! '''Boris: '''Aha! Więc jesteście w zmowie! Czyli już wiadomo kto dzisiaj odpadnie! '''Junior: '''Och! '''Rousemarie: '''Ej! Chodźcie za mną! ''Rousemarie znalazła ślady z błota, które prowadziły do mostku kapitańskiego. Statek, sala bankietowa 150px Tymczasem Niebezpieczne Tornada przyszli na sale bankietową, na której był Larry. 'Joanna: '''Ha! Larry! Łpacie go i zabierzcie mu kwiat! '''Vegeta: '''Się robie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: 'Musimy wygrac bym nie został wyeliminowany bo zostałem ostatnim chłopakiem w zespole, a tak czy siak by mnie nie wywali! Hahah! Miszczu jest tylko jeden! ''Vegeta rzucił się na roślinę, która nie stawiala oporu i zabrał jej kwiat. '''Vegeta: '''Ha! Jestem miszczu! '''Natasza: No to teraz do Chris'a! Reszta: 'Jasne! ''I pobiegli do Chris'a. Mostek kapitański 150px W międzyczasie Spokojne Lornetki przybyły na mostek kapitański, na którym był Larry. '''Margaret: '''Dobra! Junior idź po kwiat! '''Junior: '''Czemu ja?! '''Margaret: '''Bo nikt cię tu nie lubi! '''Junior: Och! Junior rzucil się na bestię, która nie sparwiała oporu i zabrał jej kwiat. Rousemarie: Do Chris'a! Reszta: 'Okej! ''I pobiegli. Rozstrzygnięcie 150px 150px Jako pierwsi u Chris'a zjawily się Niebezpieczne Tornada, a później Spokojne Lornetki. Obie drużyny oczywiście mialy kwiat. '''Maddie: '''Zaraz! Jakim cudem oni mają kwiat jak my go mamy?! '''Nathan: '''Chyba na odwrót. '''Chris: '''No tak waszym zadaniem było zdobyć kwiat Larry'ego, ale to była podpucha. '''Zawodnicy: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''Potrzebowałem tych kwiatów do moich rodziców! '''Sarah: A więc kto wygrywa? Chris: Niebezpieczne Tornada! Bo jako pierwsze tu przybiegły! Niebezpieczne Tornada: 'O tak! '''Chris: '''A wy Spokojne Lornetki idźcie oddać swoje glosy w pokoju zwierzeń! Głosowanie 150px (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: 'Sorki amigo... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: Bye-Bye nie doszły raprze! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Junior: 'Już po mnie na pewno! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: 'Żegnaj! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Nathan: Sorki kolo. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Rousemarie: Wybacz mi... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Margaret: Pff! Frajerzy! Ceremonia 150px Wszyscy zjawili się na wieczornej ceremonii. Każdy patrzał na każdego z pogardą. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris z tacą pełną 6 pianek, a obok niego Chef z besjbolem. Chris: 'No dobra po pierwsze co wam owiem to to, że jesteście żałośni, a po drugie myślałem, że wygracie, ale się mylilem. No cóż... Dzisiaj pianki otrzymują Rousemarie, Nathan, Fernando i James! ''Rzuca im pianki, a oni je łapią i zjadają. 'Chris: '''Boris! ''Rzuca mu piankę, a on ją łapię i zjada. '''Chris: A z gry odpada dziś ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Margaret! Margaret: 'Co?! ''Chef się zamachnął i Margaret odleciała jak ptaszek do Afryki! 'Chris: '''I tak oto została finałowa 12. Co się stanie nastepnym razem? Żeby poznać odpowiedzi na te i inne pytania zapraszam do czytania następnego odcinka The Dramatic Island! Klip specjalny ''Kamera pokazuje wszystkich zawodników i Chris'a, którzy stali na placu głownym tuż po eliminacji. '''Joanna: '''Czego od nas chcesz? '''Maddie: '''Właśnie... '''Chris: '''Chcialbym wam ogłosić, że od teraz każdy musi liczyć tylko na siebie, czyli rozwiązuje druzyny! '''Wszyscy: O tak! Chris: 'A i od teraz wszystkie dziewczyny śpią w domku Tornad, a chłopacy w domku Lornetek. No dobra idźcie spać bo już jutro czeka na was wyzwanie! ''Wszyscy poszli do domków. ''Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki